


Ruth and Idgie's pride and joy

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Relationships: Ruth Jamison/Idgie Threadgoode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Ruth and Idgie's pride and joy

Idgie kisses Ruth's swollen belly. "Buddy Threadgoode Jr. I can feel you in there. You settle down now you hear. Your mama's trying to sleep".

Ruth smiles sweetly down at her bee charmer. She places her hand over the rough tan hand that's resting on her round belly. Feeling the baby stop kicking now. "The baby always listens to you".

Idgie move's up her lover's body. Nuzzling her ear. Placing a soft kiss. "I can charm anything Ruth Jamison." She whispers hotly. "Or anyone". 

Ruth shudders closing her eyes. "I know." The brunette whimpers out.

Idgie smirks moving her hand up to cup a swollen breast. Her thumb swipping over a hardening dark nipple. 

"Idgie please". Ruth squirms under the teasing touch.

"Do you want me to stop or keep going?." The younger woman questions. Her eyes hooded and searching. They had already made love that night but the wild and free spirited woman was always happy to please the woman she loved and would do anything she asked of her. 

Ruth Chew's on her bottom lip. It was too late. The fire had been lit once again. She runs her fingers through the thick untamed hair and tugs her down for a passionate kiss.

Idgie slips her hand down between their bodies. Between the pale legs. She glides her fingers through the wet silky folds, moaning into the other woman's mouth as she enters first one, then two fingers inside the hot cavern. 

Ruth raises her hips. Idgie was always soft and gentle with her. She never took her with force. Though the brunette sometimes day dreamed of the wild child doing just that. Maybe after the baby was born she would have that certain dream, fantasy come true but for now they will keep their passion safe. Soft whimpers and softly spoken words of love. Careful not to wake the Threadgoode house with their act of love.

Papa Threadgoode had caught his daughter sneaking out of Ruth's bedroom one early morning. After having a talk with his wife he sat his youngest down and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Idgie Threadgoode, you do right by that young lady and her baby. You hear. You're a grown woman now. It's time to settle down. No more foolishness and no more sneaking around like children".

Idgie had just nodded in agreement. 

Ruth arches as the pleasure slowly builds to a sweet release.

Idgie swallow's her lover's moan of pleasure and stills her hand .  
She places soft kisses over the panting lips, her chin, her jawline.  
"I'll love you forever Ruth Jamison".

The brunette wraps her bee charmer up in her arms. Taking a shuddering breath as fingers gently ease out. " Oh Idgie...I will always be you're wife".

The blonde smiles proudly resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "This child is going to know love. If mama's right and it is a boy. He is going to learn how to be a real man. He will learn respect. Right from wrong and you can bet all the catfish in the river he will have the Threadgoode charm and beliefs. Yes ma'am this boy of ours is going to do great things. You just wait and see. He will have your looks and kind spirit. All the girls are going to be lining up to get a kiss from the best looking boy in Alabama".

Ruth just smiles listening to her bee charmer. Her fingers twirling in the golden locks.

-

Idgie follows her wife through the cafe and into their bedroom.  
Buddy pressed tightly to Ruth's chest.

"Their gone. You heard what Grady Said... they won't come back for fear of the whistlestop boys". Idgie reaches up pushing a loose curl behind her lover's ear. 

Ruth sits on their bed. Kissing Buddy's head. " One of them was Frank". 

Idgie frowns heavily and sits down beside the shaking older woman who's rocking back and forth. " Are you sure?".

"I saw his shoe's and he saw the baby. He knows Idgie. He knows about Buddy". Ruth squeezes her eyes shut. A tear sliding down her cheek.

The younger woman puts her arm around her scared lover and kisses the tear away. "I'll never let anything happen to you or our child. I'll kill him if he steps a foot in here..I promise you that Ruth". 

Ruth leans into the younger woman who owns her heart. "You won't have to.. because I'll kill him first . I'll break his neck".

Idgie smiles kissing the dark wavey hair. She puts her free hand over Ruth's that's cradling their baby boy's head knowing between the two of them and their family and friends , Buddy would be safe. That if that bastard did try anything he wouldn't live to regret it. He would be a dead man. And nobody would care.


End file.
